Dismoi que tu m'aimes
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Pénélope Garcia pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance auprès de Derek Morgan Songfic


Préambule :

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Genre : Romance – P.O.V. – Songfic

Personnages : Derek Morgan/Pénélope Garcia

Résumé : Pénélope pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Derek.

* * *

**Dis-moi que tu m'aimes**

- Merci ma princesse, t'es la meilleure…

- De rien mon prince… A bientôt, et prenez garde à vous.

Il avait déjà raccroché et sa dernière phrase se perdit dans le silence assourdissant qui suivit le clic lui indiquant qu'il s'était déjà envolé vers d'autres préoccupations, la gommant instantanément de son esprit.

Elle soupira, se morigénant intérieurement du brusque coup de blues qu'elle avait ressenti à cette seconde précise où elle avait compris que déjà il n'était plus là. Elle lui avait donné le renseignement qu'il attendait, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Mais que croyait-elle, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

_J' voudrais qu'on m' trouve belle, qu'on se voit dans mes dents blanches  
Etre un Top Model dès que j'ai l' moral qui flanche  
Y'a des jours avec mais avec quoi, je sais pas  
J' connais les jours sans, les jours où j' fais les sans toi  
_

Elle n'était que Pénélope, l'informaticienne certes remarquable de l'équipe, mais rien de plus que cette femme un peu enveloppée, vêtue d'oripeaux coordonnés de manière plus ou moins improbable, tantôt blonde, tantôt rousse… La bonne copine qui savait les faire rire quand ils revenaient d'une enquête éprouvante, celle qui répondait du tac au tac aux plaisanteries parfois douteuses de Derek, la bonne fée qui, d'un coup de son ordinateur magique leur permettait de remonter dans le passé des gens et de trouver leur criminel…

Elle n'était que Pénélope Garcia, à la fois indispensable et invisible… Jamais il ne la regarderait avec les yeux de l'amour.

_J' veux être super-femme, super-moi, super qu'qu' chose  
Pas celle qui sait pas mais celle qui peut, celle qui ose  
Etre comme j'étais pas lorsque je t'ai rencontré  
Etre bien dans ma peau pour qu' t' aies envie d'y entrer_

A quel moment son cœur avait-il cessé de battre normalement lorsqu'il se tenait près d'elle ? A quel moment avait-il commencé à sauter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix, admirait son sourire, se délectait de sa présence et se réchauffait à son aura puissante ? A quelle moment la petite Pénélope avait-elle perdu le sens des réalités en osant aimer un homme qui ne serait jamais pour elle ?

Elle avait essayé pourtant de se raisonner, de s'extirper ce sentiment stupide et inutile du cœur et de l'esprit, mais c'était lutter en vain et jour après jours il n'avait fait que grandir et s'imposer…

Elle savait n'avoir aucune chance, alors elle avait enfoui ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, mais parfois, plus fort qu'elle, il venait lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là, insidieux, envahissant, comme un cancer qui la rongerait petit à petit sans que rien ne puisse entraver sa progression inéluctable.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Ça me suffira  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Et ça suffira  
Et ça suffira_

Ils auraient bien ri les autres s'ils avaient su qu'elle rêvait de lui la nuit, et que dans ses songes, jamais très sages, elle lui appartenait corps et âme et qu'il lui disait tous ces mots qu'elle imaginait… Des mots doux, des mots tendres, des mots qui n'étaient que pour elle et qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé pour quiconque…

Ils auraient bien ri de sa présomption, de sa folie…

Parce qu'il fallait être la dernière des folles pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un quart de seconde qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Comment la petite souris timide qu'elle était pourrait-elle un jour apprivoiser le matou plein d'assurance autour duquel rôdait toujours deux ou trois minettes bien autrement troussées qu'elle ?…

_J' voudrais qu' tu goûtes l'eau qui coule au fond de mes yeux  
Quand tu m' dis ces mots d'amant jamais amoureux  
Quand j'essaie de fuir, je me fais vite rattraper  
Par le souvenir de tous les mots qu' tu m' chantais_

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… » Quel auteur désabusé avait écrit ces mots un jour ? Quelle cruelle avait brisé son cœur, l'amenant ainsi à tremper sa plume d'amertume pour laisser à la postérité cette sentence qui semblait n'avoir été rédigée que pour elle ?

La raison… Avait-elle été raisonnable un jour la petite Pénélope qui aurait aussi bien pu finir en prison pour hacking si le F.B.I. ne l'avait pas recrutée pour le même motif ? Avait-elle jamais été la petite fille, l'adolescente, la jeune femme sage et effacée que décrivaient les livres bien pensants que lui lisait sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une blondinette un peu folle, déjà, à laquelle la vénérable aïeule s'efforçait d'inculquer les bases qui feraient d'elle la candidate idéale au mariage…

Sans ce grain de folie, jamais elle n'aurait fait la connaissance de Morgan… Sans ce grain de folie, jamais sa vie n'aurait pris ce tournant. Aurait-elle été plus ou moins heureuse ? Se voyait-elle en gentille petite femme au foyer ?

Oui… pour Derek sans doute… Aucun autre n'avait soulevé en elle ce désir de se donner entièrement et de se livrer à lui au point de tout accepter… Sans doute parce qu'avec aucun autre elle n'aurait pu être sûre qu'il n'abuserait jamais de ce pouvoir.

Mais avec celui-là, elle n'allait nulle part.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Ça me suffira  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Et ça suffira  
Et ça suffira_

Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû demander sa mutation. Ne plus être près de lui c'était se soustraire à la tentation, s'affranchir de cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait parler d'une nouvelle conquête, qu'elle lui voyait arborer ce sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui dénotait la présence dans sa vie d'une autre… Bien sûr ça ne durait jamais longtemps, mais elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'une fois ce soit elle la conquête, même pour un soir, même pour une heure…

_Ça me fait mal de rester là  
Te voir ne pas me regarder  
Si tu pouvais rien qu'une fois  
Te retourner, me rassurer  
_

Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête il y avait une petite maison en banlieue… Une petite maison blanche à un étage, entourée d'une pelouse bien entretenue et de haies parfaitement taillées. A l'arrière, dans le jardinet, il y avait un massif de ses fleurs préférées et un portique avec deux balançoires ainsi qu'un toboggan qui descendait en droite ligne vers un bac à sable…

C'est là que s'ébattaient deux ou trois enfants à la peau mate et aux yeux clairs, dont les sourires la réchauffaient les nuits où elle avait froid. Elle les regardait jouer en caressant son ventre rebondi qui abritait le prochain, le dernier… peut-être… Et elle était bien, bien comme jamais elle n'avait été.

Puis il y avait des cris de joies et les enfants s'égaillaient comme une volée de moineaux, passant devant elle en courant avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur père qui arrivait… Leur père, si grand, si beau, dont le sourire ravageur continuait à la faire frémir même après tout ce temps. Et au moment où leurs regards se croisaient, avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, elle lisait tellement d'amour, tellement de confiance, tellement de bonheur que son cœur était prêt à éclater.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Ça me suffira  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Et ça suffira  
Et ça suffira_

- Stupide fille ! Stupide fille ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? A ton âge il faudrait cesser de croire au Père Noël non ?

- Tu parles toute seule ma beauté ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient :

- Derek mais… Tu étais au téléphone et…

- Et je n'étais pas loin. J'ai donné les renseignements à Hotch et Rossi, ils s'occupent de notre gars.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis venu voir la magicienne qui m'a ensorcelé…

- Quoi… Qu'est-ce que…

Il lui semblait que sa conscience se liquéfiait et qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ou alors, une fois de plus elle prenait ses rêves pour la réalité : parce que ce regard qu'il portait sur elle, cette lueur qu'elle lisait au fond des prunelles brunes, c'était justement celle qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée. Et ces mains qui se posaient soudain sur ses épaules, ces lèvres qui s'avançaient vers les siennes pour les saisir doucement, c'était juste comme dans ses songes les plus secrets…

Mais tellement mieux que les songes…

_J' voudrais qu'on m' trouve belle  
Qu'on se voit dans mes dents blanches_

Et puis si c'était un songe, alors autant en profiter, songea-t-elle en répondant au baiser qui se faisait exigeant, en collant son corps contre celui dur et chaud de l'homme qui la retenait dans ses bras musclés.

Rêver jusqu'au bout… Même si le réveil devait être douloureux, ça en valait la peine !

**FIN**

Chanson de Chimène Badi


End file.
